1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of decorative nail wraps for application on fingernails.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Fingernail polish and artificial fingernails have long been a prominent fashion accessory. Many individuals expend significant time and money decorating and maintaining their fingernails. Some individuals maintain their own fingernails within their home. In other cases, individuals pay a salon to maintain and decorate their fingernails. Oftentimes, the individuals decorate their fingernails to match a particular outfit or to coordinate with a particular event.
Due to the popularity of the fingernail decoration market, there exists a tremendous variety and expanse of fingernail decorations. In some cases, the sheer amount of options may make it difficult for individuals to determine the products that best meet their desires. In particular, the time it can take to sort through such an astounding volume of product may be time prohibitive. Additionally, despite the tremendous number of options available, individuals may wish to further customize the color and decorations that they use on their nails.
In recent years, fingernail applications have become more popular. Fingernail applications comprise synthetic nails, nail wraps, and other plastic-like materials that can be adhered to the surface of a fingernail. Most conventional fingernail applications are sold with decorations applied to the face of the application. Because the decorations are applied during manufacturing, the applications can comprise a level of detail and precision that is generally not available with fingernail polish and hand-painted decorations.
One will understand that finding a particular fingernail color or design to match an outfit or coordinate with an event can be a difficult undertaking In particular, this can be a difficult undertaking when the user wants a particular figure or image for his or her nails. While hundreds of different colors and designs may be available at a department store, a user may want a particular color with a particular design.
Additionally, in some cases, a group of individuals may desire nail decoration uniformity. For example, a group of women may desire to have matching nails for a wedding. It can be a difficult undertaking for all of the women to have matching nails, in particular, if the women do not live near each other. Further, in some cases, the group of women may desire to further customize their individual nails, while remaining within the same nail template. The conventional art makes this process extremely difficult if not impossible due to the tremendous variety of different nail polishes and decorations, not to mention the difference in nail polish application technique.
Accordingly, there are a number of problems in the art relating to providing customers with the particular color and design of fingernails that the customer desires.